


🗡 Miscreant 🗡 A Prinxiety Oneshot 🗡

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Desire To Murder, Dragon Witch - Freeform, Fantasy AU, Implied Murder, Implied Severing Someone's mInd, Implied blood, Lies, Losing Memories, M/M, Magic Used For Evil, Main Character Nearly Choked To Death, No Fluff, No Smut, Referred To Virgil Not Having An Afterlife, Referred to the Dragon WItch planning to manipulate the royal family, Refrences to the Afterlife, Swords, Threatning To Kill Main Character, Travelling For Days, Witch - Freeform, evil witch - Freeform, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " My, my the little prince has come to slay the dragon has he?"In the two separated kingdoms of the Mindscape, a Prince and a Duke were never meant to meet nevertheless, fall in love. The Prince despite being raised to hate the family of the Dukes, he develops feelings for the adopted son of the family. The Prince tries to keep his feelings to himself but can not suppress his undying love for the boy. The Prince hopes one day he would convince his unforgiving fathers to allow him to marry the boy and hopefully, reunite the two warring kingdoms but unfortunate news comes that shall never allow the wedding to ever see the light of day.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 9





	🗡 Miscreant 🗡 A Prinxiety Oneshot 🗡

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudos As It Highly Motivates Me To Continue Writing Fanfiction For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read The Additional Tags For Any Trigger Warnings!
> 
> Word Count: 1,032
> 
> Character Count: 5,743
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 3 Minutes and 45 Seconds

" This... must be her tower,"

Roman stared at the haunting tower, it's faded grey stones withered and unclean with moss growing on its sides. Roman would have thought the infamous Dragon WItch would have lived in some mad woman's manor or dark castle but instead, she chooses an uninteresting tower. He thought with the disgraced Dragon Witch who was known for manipulating the Royal Family's of the Mindscape and ruining the lives of innocent families to pay for her greed, she would have pocketed a castle from some extinct upper-class family but no, she must be hoarding her treasure inside.

His steed panted heavily in exhaustion, his mane tangled with twigs and his usually shiny fur infected by dirt and sweat. After hearing the news, Roman was convinced to meet the murderer of his true love, Duke Virgil. He jumped off his horse, his muscles aching from being saddle sore for weeks. He hugged the Lippizanner with a comforting nicker coming from the stallion. "If I die, please try and ride back to Father and Papa," He whispered, kissing his horse's forehead before facing the tower.

He wanted answers. He wanted to know why this crooked being chosen his love to fall to her spell.

The wooden door creaked open as his sword gleamed with the light hitting its silver. The only thing in the tower seemed to be a set of wooden stairs which met another floor. He decided to use the advantage of surprise as he warningly touched the first step. He prepared for some disgusting curse but didn't feel anything. Maybe it was the second step to catch him off his guard or maybe he wouldn't notice the curse. Maybe everyone else would notice the curse expect him and... he was sounding like Virgil.

Virgil. He needed to do this for Virgil.

He moved quicker up the stairs, hoping his fight or flight instinct would kick in soon enough to quell his fears. He opened up a trapdoor which seemed stained with of some substance, his weapon held ready for the spilling of her blood before a force knocked him into the wall with such a force, knocking all of the wind out of him. He was slammed onto the uneven wooden planks of the floor before he became to float and was turned around.

The Dragon Witch smirked at him sickly.

" My, my the little prince has come to slay the dragon has he?" She smirked, her ridiculously tall witch hat observing most of his view of her.

" He really thought he could come in easily and murder the Dragon Witch and it would all be over?" She smiled as pressed her thumb underneath the Prince's chin. " Unfortunately for you, you were too stupid to realise the Dragon Witch's curse would not be lifted so easily," She said.

" If I could move, your head would be pinned up on the door where it belongs," The Prince snarled out.

The Dragon Witch gave out a long, chilling laugh as she flickered her reptilian tongue. Her blinding, yellow eyes which reminded Roman of a snake glared at him, her red scales which covered half of her face complimenting it. " Luckily for me, I'm the one that will be so thrilled to pin you up there as a prize," She smiled. " You and your little princess can be reunited in death or maybe... the Dragon WItch accidentally banished your little princess to the netherworld," She cackled as Roman tried to free himself from her enchanted grasp. He felt helpless suspended in the air as every sentence that slithered out of her mouth made his desire for her blood to be spilled grow. 

" But, the Dragon Witch guesses she has played with you for long enough," The Dragon Woman said as she forced Roman to ascend higher. She tossed him around the room before bringing him uncomfortably near to heir hideous face. " But... she does have one final offer she can make.." She whispered into his ear, shivers running across his body in fear. 

" Your little princess can be awoken and you can have your happy ever after but... you will have to give up all of your memories and I become a Dragon Queen," She said.

" You Queen? You won't last a week before the commoners would kill you!" He protested.

" Yes but with your memories, I would know all of the Royal Families secrets and have your Fathers act as they were the ones in charge," She smiled. " You do want your little princess back don't you, it would be a shame for you even in death for you to mope around like a villain who's lost the battle," The Dragon Witch said.

Despite his protests, as the thoughts of his death started to enter his mind, the offer seemed to be favourable. Even if he lost his memories, the Witch would probably just let him run away with Virgil. Then... they could really get their Happily Ever After! But, his memories. Well... if he fell head over heels for the boy, he could do it all again.. he was irresistible!

He felt the metaphorical clock ticking as the Dragon Witch's scaled tail spikes thacked against the floor. " Come on Princey... if you lost your memories, the Dragon Witch could let you live with your princess in peace without their fathers interfering," The Dragon Witch said.

" Alright then, Princey your time is nearly up," She suddenly announced as she tightened her grip on nothing as his throat was being squeezed by her enchantment.

" Five," She said as her eyes gleamed in excitement at the new prey caught in her web.

" Four," She smiled as she knew her prey was about to be ready for display in her tower

" Three," She began to giggle as she felt the power run through her veins.

" Fine, fine, please just let me live!" Roman choked out, his face pale.

" Great choice Princey," She smirked.

" Though, the Dragon Witch seemed to have forgotten to mention your princess will have gotten the same treatment as you," She gleamed in content and before he could screech in rage, he felt freed from all of worries and fears.


End file.
